New Royalty
by XKittyXKatastropheX
Summary: Kylie and Leo are two new arrivals in the Upper East Side. Although they are not what you would expect from a rich family, they're shaking things up in Manhattan. Is the Upper East Side ready for these new trends? and possibly a new queen? CHUCKxOC
1. Prologue

*I do Not own gossip girl or any of its characters but I do own Kylie and Leo.

------------------------------------------

Gossip girl here. It looks like there's a new family in the Upper East Side, an important one. Two teens were seen getting off of an airplane accompanied by their billionaire father, Robert de los Reyes. While doing a little investigating, I found out that the two teens names are Kylie and Leo. Although both were dressed very strange and "emo-like" they were both seen laughing and having fun. Not to mention that Leo looked like a model and Kylie looked like a doll with "scene" hair. Is the Upper East Side ready for different trends than their usual Gucci? Will there be a new Queen? Perhaps a Scene Queen? We'll find out soon enough lovelies.

You Know You Love Me,

XOXO Gossip Girl


	2. Who said scene was dead?

_**Kylie Sierra De Los Reyes- **_fun, scene girl, loves to sing and dance, cares a lot about her brother, black hair, loves shopping, designs her own clothes, knows when your lying, isn't a slut and isn't easy, and no matter how much alcohol she drinks, she never gets drunk

_**Leo Jeremy De Los Reyes- **_protective of his sister, fun, loves music and played guitar with her sister back in Costa Rica, Black hair, trustworthy, doesn't break promises, funny, committed to a girl when she becomes his girlfriend, isn't a cheater

_*********************_

_**Kylie's POV**_

"We're here!" I shouted as I ran out of the limo and towards the penthouse.

My twin brother Leo laughed as he followed me out of the limo and towards our new home. It wasn't that weird moving to New York from Costa Rica considering that we lived with our mom in California a couple of years before… she passed away. We spoke perfect English so school wouldn't be a problem for us. Back at home I was called La Reina or _the Queen _in English because I was a singer and dancer that had captured Costa Rica's heart at the young age of 8. I actually had many songs in English. But now I'm 18 and no one knows me here in New York. Although I'll miss the fame, I'm happy that I won't be stalked by the paparazzi here.

"Isn't it nice here Kylie?" Leo asked me, putting an arm around my shoulder. I smiled and hugged my brother from the side. We had always been close and we thought alike. I mean come on, he's my twin! How closer can you get?

"Yeah, it's great," I responded. "I get the biggest room!" I shouted as I ran toward the house.

"Oh no you don't!" Leo answered as he starting to chase after me. I laughed as ran through the house, acting like little kids. He finally caught up to me and grabbed me from behind and started spinning around. We fell to the floor laughing so hard that we started crying. Our dad walked in and smiled at us.

"Kylie, Leo, go get your stuff unpacked. Lily has invited us over for dinner and I expect you guys to behave" he said seriously but you could tell by his eyes that he was smiling.

"Yes dad," we said at the same time. He smiled and headed towards his study. That's what we loved about our dad. He was fun and sort of care free. He was never embarrassed by us and supported us in whatever we put our mind to. He was the complete opposite of some of the millionaire guys he works with.

"Come on Ky," my bro said, using the nickname my friends called me. We got up and looked at the rooms. I picked a room upstairs that overviewed the pool in the backyard. When I finished unpacking, it was 7 and I had to get ready to go to Lily's.

"Who is Lily?" I muttered to myself. It was probably some girl that my dad had business with. I decided to put on a dress that I had designed. It was a bright turquoise color with a black and white striped collar, waistband, and sleeve ends. It also had bow with a skull in the middle. It was one of my favorites. I slipped the dress on and applied eyeliner and some mascara. I slipped on some black heels and was ready.

I went downstairs and my brother was ready too. He was wearing a blue striped button up shirt and some black jeans. My dad came out and told us we looked great. We got inside the limo and started driving to who knows where. We finally got out and looked up towards the house.

"You ready?" my dad asked us.

"Yeah. Let's go," I answered as I hooked my arm through Leo's. Now I finally going to find out who Lily was.

---------------------------------

Ok. That's it so far. I'll upload a new chapter once I get 3 reviews. Come on people, It's not that much. I have the link to the pictures so you can see how Kylie and Leo look like and Kylie's dress.


	3. coffe and scotch

**Kylie POV**

"Robert! How nice to see you again," the woman, who I assumed to be Lily, exclaimed as she hugged my father.

"It's very nice to see you Lily. These are my kids Kylie and Leo," he said, turning to us.

"Hello," we both said.

"Oh my god. You guys have grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were both babies!" she said, giving each of us a hug.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" we heard a girl's voice call out as a door closed.

"Serena darling, come her. I want you to meet someone." Lily said. We saw a gorgeous blonde walk in, her hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Serena this is Robert De Los Reyes and his kids Kylie and Leo."

"Hey. Nice to meet you," she said with a smile on her face. She seemed like a cheerful person.

"Why don't you take them out to see the city while Robert and I catch up?" Lily suggested.

"Sure" the cheerful blonde answered. We said our goodbyes and were soon out in the streets of Manhattan.

"So Serena right?" Leo asked her.

"Yes. And you guys are Kylie and Leo. I read about you on Gossip Girl"

"Gossip Girl?" I questioned.

"Its basically an anonymous girl who knows everything that's going on in Manhattans elite and she writes about it in her website and sends gossip blasts to your cell phone telling you what's going on. Its creepy how much she knows."

_Great. More paparazzi. _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, do you mind if we go to Brooklyn do you? I promised my boyfriend that I would meet him for coffee."

"No, Not at all," Leo answered.

We spent the rest of the time talking about random things; shopping, school, music and a lot of other stuff. Serena was a pretty cool person. She seemed like such a down to earth person for a rich kid. But then again, who was I to judge? We stopped outside of a small café and walked inside.

"Dan!" Serena shouted. We saw a guy that was reading look up from his book and wave. We walked over and he looked at us questioningly.

"Dan, this is Kylie and Leo," Serena said, introducing us.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," he said before turning to Serena," I thought this was a date?

"I know. I'm sorry," she said.

"Hey, don't mind us. We'll go sit by the counter," I said as I dragged Leo away to give them their privacy. We sat down and a girl looked up from the counter.

"Anything I can get you guys?" she asked.

"Umm I think we'll have 2 lattes please," Leo responded.

"Coming right up" she said. We watched as she made them and handed them to us. "Here you go," she said.

"Thanks…?"

"Vanessa."

"Thanks Vanessa. I'm Kylie and this is my brother Leo"

"Are you guys new around here? You guys sure don't look like the other kids here"

"Yeah we are. And we like to make fashion statements. Don't we Leo?" I asked jokingly.

"You bet we do," he said, laughing.

"So are you guys going to attend Constance and St. Jude's?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. Do you go to Constance?" I asked.

" Yeah. It's full of rich snobs. No offense"

"None taken. We personally don't care about them," I answered as I sipped my latte.

"Just watch out for Blair. She'll turn you life miserable if you get in her way."

"Ky can take her," Leo said. "She's known for putting up a fight until she gets what she wins,"

"So is Blair," Vanessa answered. "Also watch out for Chuck Bass. He's like the manwhore around here,"

"Hahaha. I love manwhores," I told her, continuing to drink my coffee.

"Really?"

"Yes. They are fun to tease," I said. We all started laughing, knowing that it was true.

"So what kinds of things do you like to do?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I like to film movies,"

"Awesome," Leo said.

"What about you guys?" she asked.

"We're musicians but I also like fashion designing" I told her.

"Really? Most kids here want to be lawyers or stuff like that. I'd love to hear you guys play something."

"Whenever you want. But we'd like to see one of your films in return," Leo said.

"Deal"

"Ky, Leo. Come on. We should be heading back now." Serena said, coming up to us. "Hey Vanessa" she greeted

"Hi"

"Ok. Bye Vanessa. See you at school," I said, sliding out of my seat and Leo doing the same.

"Bye guys," she said as we headed for the door.

"So how was your first day in New York?" Serena asked.

"Good" we both replied.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey Leo, I'm going Out!" I shouted.

"Yeah sure!" he yelled over his loud music blasting through the speakers in his room.

"I headed out and decided to walk around and explore the city. I passed by Bendels, Barneys, Gucci and New York and Company and told myself that I would go shopping when I had my driver with me. I stayed in Central Park for a while and then decided to walk down to see where the school was located. After I did that, I decided to get a quick drink at a bar in the corner of a street.

As I walked in, all the guys' heads turned and looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes at this, typical manwhore behavior. I sat down and ordered some scotch. I took my time drinking, enjoying the warmth in my throat. I tipped the bartender and started to walk towards the door when I felt a hand snake around my waist. I turned to see that it was a guy about my age.

"Hello darling," he said, the smell of scotch lingering on his breath.

"Goodbye Hun," I answered, sliding out of his grasp and going out the door. I had walked a couple of steps before I heard him come out.

"Wait!"

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"What's your name? He asked. I smirked, he was so desperate.

"Kylie De Los Reyes,"

"Well Kylie, Why don't you let me give you a ride home at least?" he said, now about a foot away from me. Who did he think he was?

"Why should I?" I challenged.

"I'm Chuck Bass" he said simply with a smirk on his face. Ah, so this is Chuck. I looked him up and down. Not bad. He was attractive for sure.

"I'm sorry. I don't watch porn movies so I wouldn't know who you are," I said. His smirk went away and it was my turn to have a smirk on my face.

"Aren't you a smartass?" he said, his smirk reappearing.

"Of course. Now if you excuse me, I have to get home," I responded, beginning to walk away.

"If you walk home alone you're probably going to get jumped!" he called after me.

"I can handle myself Hun" I answered as I continued my way home, leaving Chuck behind.

**Chuck POV**

"Well isn't she something" I said to myself. She was really different from most girls. She was sarcastic, sassy and had a great body. Not to mention she was absolutely gorgeous. I needed to get her. I wanted her for me and only me. I stepped inside of my limo and decided to look at what gossip girl had about her. So she has a brother and is rich. I smirked at that. That means that she would be going to Constance which was conveniently across from St. Jude's. But judging from her character, she wouldn't be easy.

"I love a challenge."

-----------------------------------

ok. tell me what you think. If I don't get feedback I'm going to quit on this story. Please Review and constructive critism is welcome


End file.
